


This Is Where You Impress Me, Right?

by GenFourie



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: Ringo and Easy scheme together to get the kiosk back from Huber.





	This Is Where You Impress Me, Right?

"Ugh, I wish there was a way to stop him." Easy threw his arms up in utter frustration. He had tried everything to get his kiosk back from Huber. He offered obscene amounts of money that he didn't have and even tried to negotiate some sort of kiosk/photo shoot trade. He would have gotten down on his knees and begged if he thought it would do any good. But it wouldn't. Huber refused to even consider selling the kiosk back to him. And to make matters worse, he was being extra smug since he bought it and just loved to remind both Easy and Ringo that it was now his. Easy pushed up out of his chair and started pacing. He was too angry to sit still. He hated that he lived in a world where people like Benedikt Huber never had to answer for their crimes. Bad people shouldn't get to live a life of luxury. "He is an asshole and doesn't deserve to win every time, dammit." He rubbed his hands over his face trying to calm down.

**********

"I know a way--," Ringo stopped mid-sentence, knowing Easy wouldn't want to hear his villainous opinions. He leaned against the counter with his legs crossed. He had a mug in his hand and was deep in thought. He had thought of a thousand different ways to destroy Benedikt Huber over the last year. His ideas ranged from bodily harm to merely spilling Huber's secrets to the police. The severity of the imagined scheme depended on his mood that day. He never acted on any of these ideas, though, because he was trying to change. He wanted to prove to Easy that he could be the man that Easy fell in love with. If Ringo screwed with Huber in any way, Easy wouldn't believe in him and he couldn't bear the thought of that.

More than anything, Ringo wanted to get Easy's kiosk back for him. It was just one of the many ways he could make up for his shitty actions against Easy before they got together. Easy forgave him, yes, but Ringo could not forgive himself until the kiosk was back where it belonged...in Easy's name. But he refused to do anything that would jeopardize his relationship with Easy. He loved Easy. And Easy loved him. They both knew that he was damaged goods but Easy still gave him a chance. Even after all the crap he put him through, Easy was still willing to look deeper. To see the Ringo hidden under the layers of asshole and sarcasm and anger. That was more important than anything to him.

"I'm listening," Easy mumbled, pulling him from his thoughts.

He glanced up at Easy, shocked. He couldn't believe that Easy was even willing to listen. He must have been angrier than Ringo thought. He hated that Huber upset Easy so much that he was willing to resort to scheming. But he wanted to help Easy any way he could, so he pulled up a chair, sat down next to him, and started describing his plan.

*************

Tonight was the night. Ringo and Easy were finally going to set everything up so they could monitor Huber to see what dirt they could find. It was Ringo's idea, of course, but Easy was fully on board.

Together, he and Easy had come up with a plan to get the kiosk back. They weren't going to do anything too terrible or violent, but it was technically illegal. The plan was to get evidence of Huber's shady dealings and then demand the kiosk be returned in exchange for keeping their compromising information away from the police. Blackmail...they were going to blackmail him. But Easy didn't like the word "blackmail", so they didn't use it.

They made a compromise. Easy agreed to seriously consider Ringo's nefarious suggestions and Ringo promised not to go too far with the revenge. _Compromise is the foundation of any strong relationship_ , Ringo thought to himself. He had laughed in Paco's face when he said that last week, but now it made perfect sense. Everything made perfect sense with Easy by his side.

Ringo was double checking all the equipment before Easy arrived. Everything from cameras to monitors to wires were scattered over the dining table in Ringo's apartment. It probably looked like a cluttered mess of junk to anyone else, but to Ringo, it made perfect sense. He thrived in organized chaos. He heard the door open and turned to greet his boyfriend. Whatever he was going to say flew from his mind when he took one look at Easy. "Holy shit," Ringo chuckled, "What are you wearing?" He couldn't stop laughing, Easy looked like a cat burglar! He had dark jeans over his short legs and was wearing a black thermal under a black hoodie. A black beanie over his head completed the outfit. "You watch way too many movies," Ringo teased as he leaned in for a quick kiss. It was funny, but Easy actually looked hot.

Easy glanced down, bashful, "Well, I'm not as used to breaking the rules as you are."

That sobered Ringo up some. He straightened his back, "We don't have to do this, you know," he said sincerely, maintaining eye contact. "We can stop before this goes too far." He meant it too. He could always find another way to get the kiosk back. If Easy didn't want to go through with this then they wouldn't.

"No, I want to do this, it just makes me a little nervous that you are so calm. I forgot how good you are at this stuff." Ringo's face fell as he took a step back. His past would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**********

Easy took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Ringo, not letting him get away, "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I _do_ want my kiosk back and Huber deserves to suffer a little." He squeezed Ringo's waist tight and kissed his neck. "Let's do this!"

Ringo smiled that evil, closed-lipped smile of his and Easy felt butterflies in his stomach. He shouldn't have loved it as much as he did, but he couldn't help it. Everything Ringo did turned him on. "You know, you're really hot when your scheming," Easy admitted while grinning.

"Oh, am I?" Ringo questioned as he walked Easy backwards towards the couch.

Easy bit his lower lip and Ringo leaned in for a kiss. Easy met him halfway, kissing him hard. He sucked Ringo's bottom lip into his mouth and Ringo made a strangled noise. _Fuck_. Ringo was drowning in pleasure and they were just getting started. Kissing Easy was one of his favorite things to do. Easy poured his heart and soul into each kiss and it made Ringo feel alive. They toppled onto the couch sideways, neither letting go of the other.

Ringo rucked Easy's shirt up and ran his hands over Easy's burly body. He wanted to feel Easy's warm skin so he knew this wasn't a dream. He put everything in that kiss, wanting Easy to know just how much he enjoyed it.

"Ringo, wait," Easy rasped halfheartedly. They couldn't start this now, they had work to do.

Ringo shoved his hips against Easy's and Easy's hips jerked involuntary at the contact. Ringo's fingers and toes clinched and he couldn't stop himself from dragging his nails down Easy's back. He slid his hands under Easy's pants and gripped his ass as he thrusted forward.

"Oh God," Easy howled. He wanted Ringo. Right here, right now. He didn't care about anything else. _Oxygen? Who needs oxygen?_ He reached between them to unhook the button on Ringo's pants. He imagined how they must look together. All hot and heavy, going at each other like there was no tomorrow. But when Ringo tore his mouth away to move towards his neck, Easy had a moment of clarity. Wait. _What if someone did come in?_ Easy wasn't all that worried about someone seeing him and Ringo together, but what if someone saw everything on the table? He didn't want to have to explain that. "We, uh, need to stop," Easy said unconvincingly.

"No," Ringo responded simply. He continued sucking and kissing Easy's neck as if Easy never spoke.

"Ringo...," Easy said assertively.

Ringo froze mid kiss. He knew that tone, that was Easy's stubborn voice. He hated that voice. It usually meant he was about to get roped into doing something he didn't want to do. He sighed loudly. Easy's tone told him that he wouldn't be getting any further right now. "Ugh," he grumbled, pushing off Easy and standing up. He just couldn't say no to Easy. He was irritated and crabby, but he didn't care. He crossed his arms. _This sucked_. He tried to focus on something unpleasant to calm him down.

Easy took a few calming breaths before looking up at him like he was a child throwing a tantrum. "Come on, Huber will be leaving soon. We need to get ready."

That did it. Hearing that name was like a bucket of ice water to the face. Ringo sighed and reached out a hand to Easy. Sadly, Easy was right, this had to be done tonight. Easy quietly accepted the help and Ringo yanked him up, pulling him close for one more quick, hard kiss. "Fine,” he conceded, pointing at Easy, "But later."

"Later," Easy promised with a nod. He dragged Ringo by their joined hands to the dining table. "This is where you impress me, right?" Easy teased. "Show me what you got planned."

"Your sarcasm hurts," Ringo playfully put a hand over his heart. "I'm about to impress the pants off you with my skills." Ringo immediately jumped into a 20-minute monologue explaining each item and how it worked. By the time he was finished, Easy truly was impressed. He always knew Ringo was smart, but he never realized just how much.

*************

They finished installing all the hardware in Huber’s apartment just in time. Ringo was re-locking the door to the apartment when he heard the building's front door start to open. To not look suspicious, he quickly turned, accidentally bumping into Easy's chest. He grasped his arms so he wouldn't fall over. It looked like they were hugging, which wasn't what he was going for, but it actually made them look less suspicious. Unfortunately, hugging in front of Huber would lead to homophobic slurs that he didn't want to hear.

Of course, them hugging was the first thing Huber saw when he stepped into the hallway. Ringo wished that Huber didn't see him with Easy so much. Not that he was ashamed of Easy, far from it. He just didn't like Huber having Easy in his sights. Ringo knew that being with him put a target on Easy's back and there was no one to blame but himself. He steeled himself, ready to toss out an explanation as to why they were there.

*************

"Beckmann," Huber greeted. Easy jumped at the word and turned around. "What are you two doing out here?" Huber asked in an uninterested voice. He was only giving them half of his attention as he walked to his door.

Unsure of how to act with Huber staring right at them, Easy fidgeted as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse for why they were standing in front of the devil's door. But what came out was, "Nothing. Just, um... you know, g...ay stuff." At that, Ringo glanced down at Easy with wide eyes and tight lips. His look screamed, _"Are you crazy?"_ He couldn't believe Easy had just said that. And to Huber of all people.

Ringo glanced back at Huber and saw the same dumbfounded expression he knew he was sporting. Before Easy could open his mouth and make this worse, Ringo smiled politely. "Good evening, Mr. Huber." He would not show weakness in front of Benedikt Huber. He placed a stern hand on Easy's shoulder, turned him, and lightly pushed him towards the elevator.

*************

As soon as the elevator door shut, Easy blurted, "Did I really just say that?" He shook his head, annoyed with himself.

Ringo laughed, "You sure did." He thought Easy's reaction was hilarious. He always did enjoy making homophobes uncomfortable.

"I used to be better at the whole sneaky thing." Easy covered his face with his hands, still stressing over what happened.

"It's not in you. You are simply too good for this world, Easy Winter," Ringo gazed lovingly at his boyfriend and gently stroked his hair.

Ringo was taken aback when Easy yanked him forward by his coat and kissed him passionately. He made sure to caress each inch of Ringo's mouth with his tongue. Ringo smiled into the kiss, happier than ever. He loved this man with every fiber of his being. He used to think that he didn't need anybody else. But now that he found Easy, he never wanted to be alone again. Ringo pulled back and opened slightly glazed eyes, "This is where you impress me, right?" Ringo parroted Easy's earlier words.

Easy pressed his lips together like he wanted to hold on to Ringo's taste just a little bit longer. He looked up at Ringo, then smacked him on the shoulder. "You're an idiot," he proclaimed, his dimples making an appearance.

Ringo gave him a peck on the lips then rested his forehead on Easy's while caressing his chest. A warm smile appeared on Ringo's face and he whispered, "I love you."

“I love you too,” Easy whispered back to him. Hearing these words from Easy never failed to bring a smile to Ringo’s face. He knew that Easy was the most important thing in the world to him, far more important than Huber or revenge or anything else. With Easy he could forget about the rest of the world and just enjoy loving and being loved in return. With Easy, no matter what else was happening, he was happy.

Though it also did make Ringo happy when a few weeks later, their plan came to fruition and the kiosk was back where it belonged, in Easy’s name. 

Fin


End file.
